jojofandomcom-20200222-history
SBR Chapter 2
|vol = 1 (81) |chapter = 2 (754) |ja_kanji = ジャイロ・ツェペリ |ja_romaji = Jairo Tseperi |page = 32 |date = February 9, 2004 |sdate = January 26, 2004Weekly Shōnen Jump #1770 - No. 9, 2004 |wsj = #9, 2004Weekly Shōnen Jump Pure Rankings 2004 |anime = |prev = |next = }} , originally in the WSJ release, is the second chapter of Steel Ball Run and the seven hundred fifty-fourth chapter of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure manga. Summary The chapter opens on a man named Pocoloco, who decides to join the Steel Ball Run race. He wants to win enough money to help his grandfather build a barn, and live an easy life with the leftover money. Gyro confronts a man for stealing some of his entry fee money. The man is held back by some onlookers, who suggest taking him to the sheriff. Once Gyro finishes paying the rest of the entry fee with his money, he is confronted again by the thief. The thief goads Gyro to try and kill him with his Steel Balls, stealing one of the onlookers' gun. He is tackled to the ground by the onlookers, going on to say that he will join the race to follow and block Gyro's path through it. Gyro tells the onlookers to give the thief back the gun he was holding, and that he will not press charges against the man. As a result, the onlookers hand the gun back to the thief and let him up. Gyro tells him to pick up the gun, warning him that doing so will be a "sign" that he's going to bother Gyro. As more people crowd around Gyro and the thief, Johnny Joestar is seen trying to get into the crowd. Gyro looks at the thief as he inches his hand to the gun and stops, saying that everything he said earlier was just a joke. The sheriff approaches, and as he questions what the thief and Gyro are doing, the thief picks up the gun and points it at Gyro, intending to shoot him. Before he can, he is hit in the shoulder by Gyro's Steel Ball. The crowd looks on in shock. Gyro tells the thief that he isn't a nice guy, and warns him to let go of the gun and see a doctor before lunch. The thief curses Gyro and tries to shoot him, but the gun is turned around and fires at him. As Gyro walks away from the scene, a few of the onlookers ask the sheriff to arrest Gyro. He refuses, stating that it was a duel; both sides had agreed to it, and no laws were broken. Johnny goes after Gyro, believing that he saw the Steel Ball that Gyro threw spin at a high speed. Catching up to Gyro, Johnny touches the steel ball he just threw, but Gyro warns him not to, since it is still spinning. Johnny touches the ball anyway, and for a brief few moments his legs move. He thinks to himself about how he started walking from adolescence to adulthood after meeting Gyro, who is a mystery from beginning to end. Appearances |Av2=Enyasbr.png|Name2=Unnamed Characters#Pocoloco's Fortune Teller|SName2=Pocoloco's Fortune Teller|Status2= |Av3=GyroAv.png|Name3=Gyro Zeppeli |Av4=Thief.png|Name4=Unnamed Characters#Thief|SName4=Thief |Av5=JohnnyAv.png|Name5=Johnny Joestar|Status5= }} References Site Navigation Category:Part 7 Chapters